Nectar
by Asfiction
Summary: A young sunflower princess wakes up from being sealed away for 260 years. She is instructed with the remains of her kingdom to go start a new life with her spider friend Ursula, while keeping her special ancient powers a secret.
1. Prologue

She is unaware of her kingdom. It changed in her slumber as the years went on. The war raged on within those years, until it all got quiet, and was swept away into the winds of history.

That small seed that preserved in a flower bed finally cracked, just a tiny bit, allowing four small leaves to worm their way out of their dusty shell. She grew and grew until she finally opened her eyes to the dimly lit room.

Looking around at her surroundings, she began to recall the décor of the room. She called out for a sign of company after remembering how to make a sound, only to get the wind's harsh howls in return. She began to walk, tripping on a blue book at the side of her flower bed. She looked back at it and picked it up. The book was encased with solid gold, shining in the light of the torch nearby. She opened the book slowly after blowing the dust off of it.

Date: 1633

Your name is Princess Nectar Nocturne VIII. You are a sunflower. You reside in this castle, never to leave. You may use this book for a diary. Your birth date should be 1634, the time of the great war. When you wake, you will be greeted. If not, search for someone.

The sunflower recalled reading this section when she first grew. She looked around. The room was dusty, with moldy dressers and carpets, all worn and almost fallen apart, along with cobwebs hanging everywhere. There was even a cobweb that looked so thick, it was clearly blocking her way to the closet. The room was previously spotless from what she can remember from her past.

Even more peculiar than that, but just as obvious, there were dead spiders dotted around the place, all except for one. The spider was perched on a lily pad, its sparkly red eyes glowing. It even had a bright blue jewel that glowed brightly in its back. It was big enough to fit in her small leafy hands. She held out her hand, allowing it to climb into it, and continued to read with the spider.

Date: 1756

If you are reading this, this is the last sign of us you'll see. No one will come to greet you. No one is in there. All I can do is seal you away until you grow again. If you are reading this, follow these instructions.

First, look out the window. If there is rubble everywhere, then every single one of your subjects are gone within the past.

Second, prevent yourself from feeling sadness and look around. There should be a Queen Spider named Ursula. If you forget steps three and four, she will help you.

Third, go into your closet and stomp your leaves twice. The shaft will open. You will fall and probably get hurt, but its the quickest way to get you where you need to go.

Fourth, follow Ursula through the tunnel to the docks. There should be a small sail boat in it. Sail until you reach land. Do not worry about storms. Ursula will help you.

You will no longer have your status of princess in this time period. Ursula will guide you to being a normal plant. But you are to tell no one of you powers. You must build a home away from places that are most likely going to get attacked. You may only have friends that can keep secrets.

Good luck, your majesty.

Nectar looked out the window. Rubble, of course, with a flames of war still burning from the fight that shut down the kingdom. If this year was 1756, they would've been burning for 123 years.

As Nectar came from the window, Ursula crawled up to the big web and cut it down in one swipe. The web fell to the ground , leaving a white, sticky line in the carpet. Nectar walked into the closet, avoiding the webs with Ursula on her arm and looked down at her leaves, which were a bright green with gold encasings. She looked at the dusty mirror that just happened to be in the closet and wiped it with a nearby duster.

She looked into the mirror and saw had a crown with a few gold bracelets and jewelry she remembered having. What surprised her was the mere fact that she grew with these trinkets adorning her stems that weren't yet elegant. She remembered how beautiful her crystal green stem was, along with her bright, golden petals.

Not knowing how the weather will be, Nectar grabbed a black cloak that was awfully bigger than her and slipped it on. Then, she stomped her leaves twice. Suddenly, the floor below her gave away and she fell, hitting the wall a few times. She landed into a sandy tunnel, her arms and leaves burning in extreme pain. It felt like she fell from eight stories up.

The tunnel had two directions, with both ends leading to a room. Ursula jumped from Nectar's arm and walked to the left. Nectar followed the spider, with only the spider's glowing blue jewel to follow, since it was bright enough to light the tunnel slightly. Soon, the two made it to the room the tunnel runs through.

The room was filled with crates of treasure, stale bread, and plant food. Hanging on the walls of the well lit room was sacks that out lasted the years and tobacco that looked so gross, it couldn't be touched. Nectar grabbed three sacks from the wall and filled two to the brim with treasure. Then she filled the other with plant food and gestured her hand to Ursula to signal that she was ready to go.

Ursula kept moving, this time slowly due to the weight Nectar had to carry. Despite Nectar's size and infant age, she was able to drag two bags of gold and the bag of plant food with ease to the next set of rooms. They stopped at three more rooms that looked the same as the last one to rest and eat a bit of mashed up plant food until they made it to the beach.

Unlike the destruction Nectar just saw with her own city, the beach surprisingly didn't suffer as much as the city did. The only bad part was that all the ash raining down from the fires of the city had turned most of the beach black. All aside from the beach, there was a average sized boat for five, just big enough to hold a big load of cargo. Nectar looked at the spider, who took the sacks despite Ursula's size, hoisted them onto the and went back to the tunnel entrance, gesturing Nectar to get more supplies.

Once they were properly equipped with money and food, Ursula weaved a web big and thick enough to be used as a sail and let the wind blow them off shore until they were off into the distance. The air was foggy, but the ashy rain stopped at least, so Nectar had a chance to take off the over sized cloak and shake the ashes off of it.

As the day went on, the foggy clouds began to clear up, revealing a vast blue sea. There was nothing behind them, nor in front. Just a long, endless, dark blue sea with fresh air Nectar could finally breath in. Looking closely, Nectar could see a tiny silhouette of land. Before getting excited, she noticed that she was using her powers to do this and wiped her eyes, ceasing her magic and looked again. The silhouette was gone.

"It takes two days for a boat like ours to reach land. Get some rest." Ursula suddenly said.

Nectar jumped at the spider's deep, woman like voice, surprised that Ursula could talk. After brushing off her shock, Nectar adjusted one of the bags to use as a pillow. She laid down and stretched her pain filled arms in exhaustion, Ursula perched next to her. With one last look at the night sky, holding the blue book dearly in her arms, she cloaked herself in her cloak and began to close her eyes.

"Hey, you! Wake up, you!"

Nectar sat up quickly, startled. Ursula was still beside her, but this time, with a defensive look on her face and was hissing loudly in attempt to scare off whatever was above us. Curious, Nectar looked up and gasped.


	2. Chapter 1

Nectar couldn't tell what had called her attention. The only thing that she could see was the silhouette of a pirate ship that was very close, and was getting closer. She panicked a little as the ship slowly stopped next to her boat.

"Come on, boys! Host her up!", a girl's voice barked.

Nectar held her heart, as if to stop herself from having a heart attack, not that plants can have one, when two ropes came down near the ends of her boat. Two chompers, if that's how she recalled them looking like, came down and tied the ropes to the pointed ends of the boat.

"Look at the lass! She's wearing solid gold!" a chomper exclaimed. Nectar jumped at his loud voice.

The other chomper said after observing Nectar, "I know. No doubt, Mistress is going to like her."

Nectar looked at the two and at Ursula, who had rolled her eyes after stopping her defensive routine. Once the ropes were tied, the boat was slowly pulled out of the water.

"I guess this was going to happen at some point. But if I am correct, this should be the famous Lather Scarecrow?", Ursula asked.

The chompers weren't surprised Ursula was talking, surprisingly. "Yup, little lass! This ship's been around for 260 years!" a chomper boasted, still loud.

Ursula jumped onto the rope and said, "I knew it. You're the descendants of the pirates that witnessed the war."

The chomper nodded and replied, "Yeah, and what a bloody war that was, I'll tell you that. Hey, what ever happened to that princess?" The other chomper looked at Ursula intently, hoping for a good answer.

"If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you. You may tell the crew members, though," Ursula replied.

The chomper scoffed, "Keeping secrets is my best point! I'm going to take good care of that secret!"

Ursula looked at the chomper and looked at Nectar, and replied back, "Alright. The princess is right here."

The two chompers looked at Nectar as they finally reached the deck of the pirate ship. "So that's why the lass is bearing solid gold. How long was she asleep?" the chomper asked.

Ursula shook her head, saying, "I don't know the year, so I can't determine that."

Nectar was helped off the boat, along with her cargo. "Don't worry, lass. You don't have to be by yourself anymore," the chomper said. Nectar smiled and hugged the chomper.

"The year is 2016, little lass," the other chomper replied.

Nectar's eyes popped opened in surprise. "So it's not 1756?", Ursula asked.

The chompers shook their heads in unison and cried, "Nope! That means you've been asleep for 260 years!"

Nectar was not happy about this. After the war, she remembered her butler sealing her away in a seed, reversing her age. She was just a baby flower, sure, but she knew so much. Her age restricted her ability to speak, so no one should expect her to talk much, and mainly restricted her abilities to do any simple task like eating like the proper sunflower princess she was.

Barely anyone would ignore her if people in this timeline found out she's an intelligent baby sunflower.

"I'll get the lass some food. I'm guessing porridge?", a chomper asked. Ursula looked at Nectar as the baby sunflower tilted her head.

The she shrugged and said, "I guess she will try it." The chomper nodded and travelled below deck.

"So, this is the lil princess that was sealed away. Poor girl, you lost your kingdom in the bloodiest war in history. Heck, if you have to be kept a secret, than that means the gold comes off!", the same girl voice said.

Nectar looked at the cactus as she came up to her and barked to the other crew members, "Boys, get the lass some clothes. We'll keep your royal outfit for now. Follow me."

The cactus lead Nectar and Ursula to her quarters. It was a nice room, even though it was a little dim. It had a bed, a desk, a few chest of treasure and a nice window with curtains. The cactus sat in a chair and leaned it against the wall.

"The name's Agent Chico. I'm an agent of L.E.A.F, the League of Extraordinary Action Foliage," the cactus said.

Nectar cocked her head to the side again as she looked at the gold medallion with a leaf on it the cactus had on her chest. Ursula thought for a minute.

"I recall that agency. It a place where special plants are grouped together to form an alliance. It's a secret agency, and it was only a joke back then, so why did you tell us your title?" Ursula asked.

Chico explained, "Because, I'm taking you there. There's a few agents who traveled from the past to today. They will definitely know who you are, even without the gold. Plus, also, there are many history books on your kingdom in HQ. Anyone in the agency could recognize you. I don't want to see what'll happen if I didn't take you there first."

Ursula nodded in agreement and said, "We understand. As long as the agency keeps her a secret."

Chico adjusted her badge and went to her closet while saying, "As long as she's in the agency, she'll be safe. I have my old crib, so the lass can get some sleep after we get her settled. I assume that she was carrying food?"

Ursula looked back at the door as the men brought in the sacks. "Mostly treasure, but plant food as well," the spider stated.

The chomper who went below deck came back with a bowl of porridge, saying, "I put a little pork in it with some salt, if she doesn't mind."

The spider replied, "She doesn't. She's not allergic to anything."

Nectar looked at the food. Due to her age, she had no clue what a spoon was. But she learned eventually as the chomper feed her. The food was kinda good, but it tasted like nothing she would see 260 years ago.

Chico squealed. "She's just so adorable! Most of the female L.E.A.F agents are going to die when they see her!"

Ursula gasped and asked, "Why?"

Cactus realized what Ursula just asked her and explained, "Oh, well, not exactly die. I mean they would probably shower her with gifts, just like they did when a sunflower brought her baby to work. That sunflower even had her baby shower at work. Everyone knows that lil lass so well. Kenny, was her name?"

"Yeah. It was just yesterday went the lil lass broke from her seed," a chomper said. Chico though for a minute.

"Sunny moved to a peaceful neighborhood. Maybe Kenny could keep the princess company?", she said.

"That's only if she is her neighbor," a chomper added.

Ursula then explained, "Nectar is used to loneliness. She can handle it, but company is always appreciated."

The men came back with a small pair of clothes. They started to remove her gold and dress her in them. They were nice and soft, but still not as comfortable as her elegant silks and gold.

"You'll get em' back, promise. Now time for bed, you two. We have a long way to go until we hit land," Chico assured, taking her royal clothes and placing them in a chest.

Ursula looked out of the window and then back at Chico, asking, "When will we get there?"

Chico though for a minute and answered, "Just a twelve hour run. She might be a old vessel, but she's the fastest thing I know!"

Nectar watched as everyone left. She thought about her new life and how she was going to make friends with her powers to keep secret. What will happen when the wrong person found out? She shook the thought from her head and stretched her arms after setting the book she still had in her hands aside. Then, she went under the covers and closed her eyes, slowly dozing off into sleep.

"Nectar!"a loud voice called.

Nectar twitched slightly, waking up after a matter of seconds. Niko the chomper was at the edge of the crib, with a bowl of pudding.

"Good Morning, lass! Here's your breakfast!" he greet, holding a spoonful of pudding up to her.

The chomper spooned the pudding into her mouth, since she still couldn't eat by herself. Most baby sunflowers learn to eat by themselves on the second day after the day they crack from their seed. Sadly, that wasn't the case with Nectar.

"That's funny. She didn't learn to eat by herself yet. Is she like an alien flower?" Niko asked as Chico entered the room.

The spider shook her head and replied, "No. I have no idea when it will happen. All I know is that her powers are one of the first things she learns to perform on her sprout day."

Nectar looked at the bars of her crib and grabbed them. Slowly she hoisted herself up, forgetting one thing she just remembered that her butler told her multiple times. Her arms were uncontrollably stronger and faster than the rest of her body.

Because of this, she was flung out of the crib. She stopped herself from hitting the floor by firing a cube of energy, that soon just transformed into a tetra cloth cube that she landed on. She smiled nervously at the two and tapped the cube, making it explode into cotton balls. Chico was dumbstruck. Ursula didn't seem surprised by any of this.

"Please be more careful, Nectar. You can't go doing that around other people," Ursula scolded.

Nectar looked down and mumbled, "Sorry…"

Chico exclaimed in excitement, "She spoke!"

Ursula looked at Nectar and asked, "You can speak, Nectar?"

Nectar covered her mouth, then looked at Ursula and exclaimed "Speak? I speak now! Yay!"

Ursula frowned and said, "Don't talk too much… We can't have her live by herself once she gets there."

Chico snapped her nonexistent fingers and said, "Don't worry! Sunny actually has an extra room in her house. She'd love to take care of her once we get there. Speaking of getting there…"

The three looked out of the window as the ship pulled into the docks. There was a little group of buildings surrounding a fountain, but what stood out was beyond that. There was obviously a war going on, since there was one side of the continent was bright, vibrant and lively, while the other side was dark, dead and reminded Nectar too much of her own war back at home.

"We're here. Hold on just a sec. I have to do something," Chico said, grabbing her medallion and press a small button on it, "This is Agent Chico reporting into L.E.A.F. I'm gonna need all of the agents from Dark Ages to meet me in the main room."

A voice spoke from the medallion in response. "Their on their way. Meet you there."

"Wow! Was that magic?" Nectar asked.

Chico corrected, "No. Our medallions act as our way of communication. Come on, we're going to HQ." Chico lead the two and her crew to the plant base. She opened the garage door and lead them into a secret passage under the car. There was a waterfall and a spring below the walkway past the stairs, leading to a golden door.

Chico entered the room once the doors opened automatically. "I'm here! Now, we need to talk. Hurry up, find a comfortable spot and let's get to it!" Chico exclaimed. The room was filled with mushrooms, roses, sun beans and peanuts.

A rose came over to Nectar and picked her up. "Hm… This infant… This is Nectar Nocturne VIII!" she said in shock.

All the other roses and mushshrooms gasped and quickly bowed in respect. "Oh, young princess! We didn't know you've awakened!", a mushroom cried.

"Please tell us what had happened to you while you were in your castle, princess!", a peanut cried afterwards.

"Everything rubble. Fire of war burning through stone as if it never rained. Cobwebs all around room, yet only spider alive was companion, Ursula," Nectar explained.

"Yes, I remember Ursula," the rose said.

"I remember you as well, Mistress Rose," Ursula responded.

"Where shall the princess live? We must keep her sorcery a secret for the zombies," a mushroom asked.

"Just zombies?" Nectar asked.

A sun bean replied, "Of course! It'd be impossible to keep you a secret from plants, but we'll try if you wish, your majesty."

"I must have a nursery built for our dear princess. It will take a while but I will do it. Maybe the princess can live with Sunny for now?" Rose asked.

"That's what I was thinking", Chico said as she grabbed her medallion, "Agent Sunny, report to the main room."

A sweet, cheery voice came from the medallion, singing,"Coming!"

A minute later, a stuffy sunflower came in with a baby sunflower just a day older than Nectar. "This is important, Sunny. We need you to take care of this infant. She is a princess that was sealed away from the dangerous of the War of Floria," Rose stated.

"Really? What a bloody war! She's lucky! But for how long?", The stuffy flower asked.

"Just until I have my subjects build a nursery. She actually takes longer to develop than a normal sunflower, so she won't be able to eat, run or speak properly for about… What did Howard say… A month in a half? Yes. It should take a month for the nursery to get built, though. Can you do that?" Rose explained, giving the stuffy flower a serious look.

Sunny smiled and did a happy twirl, singing, "Of course! Look, Kenny! There's your new friend!"

Kenny looked at Nectar and smiled, crying, "Friends!"

Nectar cried back, "No, Best friends!"

They both cheered in unison, "Yay!"

"Girls! Come on, we're going out to eat!" Sunny called from downstairs.

"Just a sec, mom! I gotta finish putting Nectar's new jacket on!" Kenny shouted back, skipping back into Nectar's room.

Nectar pulled on the jacket in the direction she believed was correct and ended up flinging the jacket across the room, forgetting her butler's words again.

"Jeebus, I already matured, and yet you pull harder than I do. Next time, be patient," Kenny replied. Nectar nodded and watched as Kenny picked up the jacket.

After a minute of getting ready, the three sunflowers, along with Ursula, travelled to the Plant Food Palace, a fancy buffet restaurant most L.E.A.F agents go to.

"I love the Plant Food Palace! Their food is so good!" Kenny cried, jumping up and down.

"I'm sure they will have the right food for Nectar here. They're most likely going to give her some of their finest caramel pudding and a glass of milk." Sunny replied.

Nectar smiled at the sound of that as Kenny added, "Sometimes they feed baby plants cheesecake."

"I want cheesecake!" Nectar cried, wiggling in the stroller she was in.

"You'll get some cheesecake, honey, don't worry," Sunny said as she went up to the booking counter, holding up her medallion, "Hello, sir. Table for Sunny and companions."

"Of course. Right this way, Ms. Sunny." The man said, heading towards some curtains blocked off by a velvet rope, in which he opened.

Sunny lead everyone to the VIP section of the restaurant, where they saw a large variety of L.E.A.F Agents chatting and enjoying dinner. The guy behind the counter sat them down and went back to work. Agent Rose, Citron, and Kernel Corn were there, waiting for a waiter.

Rose greeted as the three came to their long table, "Ah, good evening, Sunny and Kenny. As for you too, your majesty."

Nectar was put down into the high chair. She frowned at the little eating area in front of her.

"It's not that bad. You'll be able to sit down in a regular chair eventually." Kenny said. Nectar smiled again.

At that moment, an alien flower waiter came up to the group and asked, "Hello, everyone! I am Penny, and I will be your waiter. May I ask about your drinks and what the adorable infant might want?"

"Cheesecake!" Nectar immediately cried. Ursula rolled her eyes.

Sunny chuckled, "Yes, she'll have milk and cheesecake. Me and my daughter will have soda."

Rose ordered, "I will have Royal Milk Tea, and so will the spider."

Citron shrugged and said, "Eh, I'll get some soda, too." Kernel Corn ordered after him, "Me, three."

Alien wrote everything down and informed, "Okay. You're drinks should be here by the time you come back. Also note that the cheesecake is being prepared at the moment. It'll take a while."

Nectar looked down in disappointment. As much as she wanted to throw a childish fit over it, she remembered that she was a princess and decided to simply wait patiently. As everyone left to get some food, Nectar looked around.

There were indeed agents everywhere, but the decor was what surprised her the most. The walls were a dark shade of red, with paintings Nectar couldn't quite understand yet framed in gold. There were lights, and lots of fine table cloths and exquisite chairs. They didn't have anything like this 260 years ago…

Nectar looked around again to take it all in one last time and decided to rest a bit, since she was getting tired of waiting. As she put her head down, she felt something, or someone, tap her leaves. "E-Excuse me, little one!" they called.

Nectar looked down and stared at the scaredy shroom, trembling in front of her.


	3. Chapter 2

The scaredy shroom was trying to think of something to say, due to the look on his face, but he finally took a deep breath and managed to say, "Are you Nectar?"

Nectar looked at him in surprise and nodded. "I-I have to tell you something very important..." the scaredy shroom said. Nectar snapped out of her surprised look and gave him her attention.

The scaredy shroom continued, "This is for when you're a teen… You will meet a zombie that you know will keep your secret, but no matter what, do not tell the upcoming heroes. Okay, bye!"

The scaredy shroom scampered away. Nectar was so confused, she couldn't tell whether she was suppose to be waiting for something to happen or whether she was supposed to do something now.

She watched the scaredy shroom rush out of the dining area. As he left, Sunny and Rose came back, Kenny trailing behind. Even better, she was holding a plate of cheesecake. Nectar jumped in her seat.

"Pip down, sweetie. It's just cheesecake." Rose said, sitting down. Citron and Kernel Corn came back after everyone took their seats. After that, the waitress came with their drinks.

"So, how long will it take for her to be a fully grown teen?" Citron asked.

"Just two more weeks. We should be seeing improvement- Wait, is she eating the cake with a spoon?" Rose asked.

Nectar finally noticed that she had picked up the spoon and tore through half of the cheesecake. "It's already started…," Ursula said.

"Spoon!" Nectar cried, holding up the spoon.

"Aw! I should take a picture!" Sunny cried, snapping a photo of Nectar eating the rest of the cheesecake.

Kenny cried, "So cute!"

Rose giggled, "She was an adorable princess. That is how I remembered her childhood."

It wasn't long before Nectar's improvements became much clearer. The day after the night they went to the restaurant was the day Nectar began to read properly.

She was playing games with Kenny when Sunny came back from shopping and exclaimed, "Kenny! I brought that book you wanted!"

Kenny suddenly paused the game and went scrambling down the stairs with Nectar in her arms. Once Kenny switched the book in Sunny's arms with Nectar, she observed it and cheered, "Finally! This is the best day of my life!"

Nectar looked at the cover. The title was long and had big words normal babies wouldn't know, but regardless of this, she managed to read, "The Plant Chronicles of the Age, Section 285 Part 13", without messing up a single word. Sunny and Kenny looked at her and gasped in surprise.

"She read that?!"Kenny asked, looking at the cover.

"Oh, Nectar, I'm so proud of you!" Sunny exclaimed, hugging Nectar. Nectar beamed brightly.

For the next three days, she read The Plant Chronicles of Age Section 1 with Kenny. Believe it or not, she figured out section 1, part 20 was the story of her kingdom, Floria, long ago. Kenny and Nectar read it carefully.

"Some zombies survived and lived in secret away from Zomboss? Why? Does it say why?" Ursula said.

Kenny skimmed the page and replied, "It says here that Zomboss was never their leader. Their leader was convinced by Zomboss to attack the Florins, even though they were tied with the Florins and were their allies, and ended up killing each other. Only two zombies remained. One was able to use the special power called Geometrix."

Ursula looked at the picture in the book and said, "That's the power Nectar has."

Kenny then explained, "Those two zombies have a big hatred for Zomboss. They never hated the Florins, yet they destroyed each other just because of Zomboss' greedy wants for power over the kingdom. But the land was too drenched in destruction to be inhabited again. So Zomboss ignored it."

"Foolish big headed zombie. Many lives were put to death because of him!" Ursula protested.

Nectar growled at the photo of Zomboss in the book. "Methinks that he should die under the hand of justice!" Nectar cried.

Ursula said, "Me too… Wait, Nectar! You got your accent back!"

"I did?" Nectar asked.

"Yeah! You have a medieval accent, but your accent was mixed, so maybe British?" Ursula said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Nectar said.

"Anyway, let's finish reading part 21 instead of this one." Kenny said.

"I believe that is a splendid idea," Ursula said, flipping the page.

Over the weekend, Kenny and Sunny planned to take Nectar to the park. The only problem was that Nectar refused to get in her plant pot stroller.

"You shall not lock me in a box with wheels!" Nectar protested, stomping her feet.

"You can't walk, Nectar! We can't have you crawl beside us in public!" Kenny reasoned.

Nectar thought for a minute and said, "I request that you put me down." Kenny set Nectar on the floor. Then Nectar stood upright, and took two steps forward.

"You can do it, Nectar!" Sunny cheered. Before Nectar knew it, she was walking towards the stairs of the front porch. She slowly went down the stairs happily.

"Hooray!" Ursula cried.

"I'm so proud! You're growing up so fast, Nectar!" Sunny exclaimed in joy.

"Shall we celebrate with a tranquil trip to the park?" Nectar asked.

"Of course we can! Let's go!" Kenny cried, skipping outside.

Once they made it back home from a good day at the park, Nectar got used to skipping, like a sunflower would. She also learned how to walk upstairs after dinner and get dressed into her pajamas without accidentally flinging them or herself across the room due to her insanely strong arms.

"I do not feel the need to consult a doctor," Nectar reasoned.

Sunny finished stitching her patches back and pulled her string to make sure she didn't go back to sleep since she just woke up. "You say that because you don't know that only doctors can see what's truly wrong with you, Nectar," Sunny replied.

"Which doctor are we taking her to?" Kenny asked.

"Professor Peashooter," Sunny answered.

Kenny cringed a little. Then she calmed down and got ready. Nectar looked at her.

"May I wonder why you are upset?" Nectar asked.

"Professor Peashooter, or what most agents call him, Mag Master, is a genius plant. Some say he's smarter than Zomboss himself, but Mag Master is creepy. Very creepy." Kenny explained, shuttering.

"Mag isn't that bad. He's a mad scientist after all. His personality gets the best of him." Sunny explained.

Kenny crossed her arms and declared, "Okay, but if I see him creating another monster, I am standing outside."

"Oh, pleez, he was creating a new plant called Apple Mortar. If he makes a new one, it's going to be helpful to the army," Sunny said, grabbing her satchel.

Kenny mumbled, "I guess..."

Sunny smiled at her and cried, "Anyway, let's go!"

The four traveled to the L.E.A.F agency, but this time, they didn't go through the garage. Sunny lead them into the stats room and went to the stats board.

"Agent Sunny requesting entry into L.E.A.F HQ." Sunny spoke into her medallion. After a moment, a sudden but sweet voice came through her medallion.

"Welcome back, Sunny!" it cried.

The stats board moved out of the way to reveal a portal.

"Go on," Sunny said, moving out of the way for the two young sunflowers. Kenny hopped into the portal. Nectar cautiously hopped in with Ursula, and Sunny followed behind, the board moving back to where it was.

The L.E.A.F Headquarters was huge. Bosses and special plants were roaming the place, with some plants building things and researching data on computers with... Humans?

Nectar has never seen humans before, except for her butler. He was a old man whose life was slowly coming to an end, but he was the only human in Floria. Here, there were hundreds of humans, each with their own plant to help and each with their own job. What surprised Nectar even more was the sudden flashing coming from the hallway that said, "Lab" in a fresh green color.

Not everyone was working. Some people seemed to be on break, due to the fact that they were doing things Nectar thought was not work. Some were coming in and out of the lab, carrying the newly made Apple Mortar, judging by its looks.

"C'mon, we gotta get there before he comes to find us. That wouldn't be nice," Sunny said, leading the two upstairs and into the lab. There were a bunch of normal plants, but nothing compared to the amount of futuristic plants. Citrons, Laser Beans, E.M. Peaches, and Future Cactuses all in one place doing the same thing: making new plants.

One plant stood out, though. There was a Peashooter that wore red bejeweled goggles, a black shirt with the L.E.A.F symbol in white and had four, instead of two leaves hanging from the back of his head.

"He's the kind of person that will drive you into confusion." Sunny explained. Kenny scoffed. Nectar looked at him again. He was operating on an Iron Citron, whose armor was very bent and, at the most, rusted.

"Mag!" Sunny called.

The Peashooter stopped and looked at the three. "Ah, welcome Agent Sunny! I hope Ironball didn't scare your children.", he said, putting down his tools.

"He didn't- Wait, that's Ironball?!" Sunny exclaimed.

The Peashooter nodded slowly and explained, "He was paralyzed, mainly meaning that something was trying to kill him. So, I saved him and I'm fixing him up now. But this will take a while. Maybe the child wants to look around the agency?"

"Okay! I'll be back soon!" Sunny exclaimed, grabbing Nectar's hands and leading her out of the lab without the bumping into the other workers surprisingly.

Ursula had to hold onto Nectar's petals just to make sure she wasn't flung into other agents. Kenny came out soon enough and followed Sunny and Nectar through the foyer all the way down to the cafeteria.

Kenny then asked Nectar once they arrived at a table, "What do you want to eat, Nectar? The cafeteria has a whole variety of stuff."

Nectar exclaimed, "Like cheesecake?!"

Sunny then said, "We'll eat that after you eat a real lunch."

Nectar looked down and said, "Aw…"

Kenny and Sunny had ordered something called pizza. Due to her age, and the time period she was from, Nectar had no idea what pizza was, and was too anxious to try it.

"Don't be like that, Nectar! It's unhealthy, sure, but I can't think of a better lunch than pizza!" Kenny boasted.

"It is delicious, Nectar. I know you probably can't digest the toppings, so just eat this." Sunny said, popping a small piece of the cheese pizza into Nectar's mouth and handing a slice to Ursula.

It was the best piece of cheesy bread and sauce she ever tasted. It was a little greasy, but the taste made up for it's unhealthy qualities.

"You are right, Kenny. This is a divine lunch choice." Ursula said, taking another piece after finishing hers.

Kenny smiled at Nectar and Ursula, cheering, "Glad you like it!"

Sunny finished her food and got out of her seat and said, "I'm going to get some water. Finish up lunch quickly, now! I don't want you to miss out on the other rooms in the agency."

The four next went to the training room. Tons of tough plants were testing their skills against REAL zombies, and REAL zombie bosses. Some were struggling with their opponent, and others killed a boss with ease.

"Those nasty hooligans are modern day zombies?!" Ursula cried.

"Yeah, I know, they're horrible." Kenny replied, and went back to teasing the zombies in the cage.

Ursula quickly observed the zombies before they were defeated.

"The zombies who were allied with the Florins don't look like that at all." Ursula said.

"They must be different. These guys are weak, anyway," Kenny assumed. Nectar nodded her head and replied, "True."

"Anyways, next room!" Sunny cried, dragging the two sunflower out of the training room.

Sunny skipped off to the next room, which was the infirmary, with the two sunflowers and Ursula following close behind. A sunflower nurse came to the stuffy sunflower.

"Hey, Clara! Why isn't Ironball in here?" Sunny asked.

The sunflower nurse explained, "I was just going to check on Ironball and offer more healing. He's not in here because we can't really get that armor off of him. It's so damaged, some of the parts were stuck together. Anyway, I have some polisher I just found, so this should help out."

"Okay! I hope Ironball gets well soon!" Sunny said as the sunflower left.

Rose came into the infirmary and came up to Sunny, exclaiming, "Sunny! There you are!"

"Oh, hello, Rose!" Sunny greeted in a singing voice.

"We just finished the nursery! I need Nectar to come quickly if she wants to catch up with Kenny in age," Rose explained.

Nectar tilted her head in confusion and asked, "What?"

Rose patted Nectar's petals and replied, "I shall explain later. Oh, and do not worry about being late for your appointment. IronBall has a lot of surgery to undergo. I feel deep sorrow for him."

It was a very long ride to Rose's castle, but with a car, the plants made it to the castle with ease and rushed to the nursery. It looked more like a shrine more than a nursery.

"Are you sure this is a nursery?" Kenny asked, giving Rose a confused look.

Rose began to explain, "Of course. Florins nurse their flowers for a minimum of a few weeks or a maximum of a month and a half. Then they sit them in this room for an hour. During that time, they shall learn how to do what they do best and come out as a preteen plant."

"How do they become adults?" Sunny asked, looking around.

"They mustn't return to the nursery until a century has passed," Rose answered.

"What?!" Kenny cried.

Rose nodded slowly and continued, "Yes. And from what Sunny told me, you read The Plant Chronicles of Age, section 1, part 20, correct?"

"Yes. I guess I forgot about that part," Kenny said, nervously rubbing her back.

Rose gave Nectar a bell and instructed, "Alright. Nectar, you must stay here for an hour. The room shall disappear once you are done aging. Ring this bell if you are hungry, or the room turns into a library."

The nursery was quiet after Nectar's friends left. As she waited, Nectar felt herself getting tense by the minute. Her stem and her bulbs stung, and her brain was drenched with pain. As the minutes dragged on, she began to gain knowledge of her abilities and immediately set down a heal flower. She started to feel better, but that didn't fix the fact that she was still growing. With thirty minutes left, she began to notice that she had grew from her baby form to her preteen form, and was slowly recovering from her pain.

She was now as tall as Kenny, but still shorter than Sunny. As she mused at her height, the room began to change. A bunch of bookshelves began to appear, with comfortable chairs and a big silky carpet in the middle that probably cost as much as a marigold. Ironically, a marigold chest appeared when the room had fully turned into a library. Nectar got up, crept towards the chest and gently knocked on it.

"Hm? Oh, Nectar Nocturne VIII! What a pleasure it is to meet you!", the Marigold cried as it popped out of the chest.

"Oh, hello. My, what splendid diamond petals you have. I can't imagine how much you actually cost," Nectar said.

"It's a long number, so I won't tire you saying it. I guess you should ring the bell?" the marigold reminded.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Nectar said, grabbing the bell.

Once Rose arrived, Nectar was escorted to the infirmary in the HQ, once again entering the port. She was measured, weighed, and checked for the amount of carbohydrates she was producing each second. After her little check up, she was then escorted to the lab, where Ironball had been fixed, and was ever so slowly being taken to the infirmary.

"Do you need help, girls?" Rose said, looking at the citron in worry.

"It would help, but Ironball lost his ability to walk properly. It's going to take a good while for us to get him to the infirmary." the cactus said, adjusting the citron's legs a little so he can move a few more feet.

"Let me help." Nectar said, summoning a cube under the three. She then pushed the cube all the way to the infirmary, and was full of fatigue afterwards.

"Nectar! Princesses shouldn't have to do dirty work like that!" Rose said, crossing her thorny vines.

Nectar caught her breath and replied, "I rowed a boat when I was a baby… I will be fine, Rose… I just need a minute…"

"Whatever you say," Rose replied.

The cactuses finished what Nectar started and pushed the cube into the infirmary. "Thank you, Nectar Nocturne VIII!" a cactus cried.

"Just call me… Nectar…" Nectar replied.

"Would you like a cup of ice cold water?" the other cactus suggested.

Nectar smiled wryly and said, "That would be very nice."

After drinking her water, Nectar walked her way to the lab with Rose, where Sunny, Kenny, Ursula and Mag Master were waiting for her.

"What extraordinary power. Could that be Geometrix?!" Mag master said.

"Yes, sir." Nectar answered.

Mag master pulled out a clipboard and said, "How amazing. According to the books of age, it says that if a being wields Geometrix, they can't possibly gain any status conditions."

Kenny asked, "What does that mean?"

Mag master set his clipboard down and said, "That means Nectar can't get sick, nor ever get a disease."

Kenny stomped her foot and cried, "So this appointment was all for nothing?!"

Mag master nodded and replied, "Yup! Next time, tell me of her capabilities first before scheduling an appointment. But, I could check if her powers are unstable."

"Geometrix can become unstable?" Sunny asked.

Mag master began to explain, "Yes! For adults, the sign of an unstable Florin is a psychopathic. Not even the Plant Chronicles of Age tell what will happen when a preteen is unstable. It only says that it can only happen to Florins older that an infant. I don't think she's unstable, but stay alert. You will never know"

Sunny and Kenny nodded. Ursula crawled up to Mag Master. "A very quick moment of unstable ness is when a preteen cries through laughter or when they are overwhelmed with boiling hatred. It is rare for that moment to last longer than three hours." Ursula explained. Mag Master grabbed a notebook and wrote in it for a few minutes.

"Thank you for telling me. Now, shall we go over her fully acquired powers, or shall I send her home?" Mag master asked.

Sunny thought about it for a minute and said, "Oh, that won't be too necessary. Maybe another day, we can-"

At that moment, a loud speaker came on and roared, "Alert! Alert! Zomboss is approaching with the Hero-tron 300!"

Everyone rushed outside to the scene, which was happening in the neighborhood near the plant base. A human was planting her peashooters, defending her zombies until a giant robot approached a zombie and fired at it. Then, from Zomboss' recklessness, the robot malfunctioned, and shot at a small group of plants. A female peashooter that was transformed became locked in an intense fight with the transformed zombie, until she dorve him way. Nectar, Ursula, Kenny, Sunny and Rose were trying to get a good view of the scene from the base.

The robot then malfunctioned so much, it exploded. The earth quaked several times, sending the crew flying into the next neighborhood behind the base. Everyone rushed home for safety with the new transformed plants, including the zombies, who had to chase their boss all the way back to their side, since Zomboss was flung away as well.

The backyard was silent. So silent, no one dared to go on it until the day was over.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been about a week ever since the explosion happened, and now, there was tons of excitement and news about the new plant heroes. These heroes were stronger than the average L.E.A.F agent, and that's a plant that can easily kill a boss or two. At times, a hero will appear in the backyard. Even if they're in the center of the battlefield, the only zombies that will come to hunt them down were the opposing zombie heroes.

Today was the day Kenny and Nectar decided to get part time jobs at the HQ as interns for one of the major L.E.A.F agents Rose would actually allow them to be with: Citron. They were so pumped for their first job that they had packed their own lunches, and brought a bunch of surprise presents for Citron they made themselves, one of them being a computer made of Nectar's powers.

"Don't forget to be at the base by five o'clock, alright, girls?" Sunny said, checking in.

"Yes, ma'am!" the two sunflowers cried, saluting her.

Ursula, who was on Nectar's arm, rolled her eyes and went into Nectar's brand new pouch to sleep. The two walked pass the stats room into the back, and went into the orange portal, arriving in Citron's ship.

"Hey, tough nuts!" Citron greeted.

"Hello, Citron!" they called in unison, running up to him.

Citron seemed to be in deep thought for a minute until he suddenly cried, "Oh, now I remember! Remember that explosion, girls?"

The two sunflowers nodded. "Oh, yes, the explosion that brought forth the new era of heroes." Nectar said.

Citron nodded and said, "Yup, and guess what? Me and Rose were hit by it, and let me tell you: IT HURT. I have never felt so much pain in my life."

Nectar gasped while Kenny jumped in surprise. "You're a hero?!" Kenny exclaimed.

Citron nodded and answered, "Yup! I'm still recruiting L.E.A.F agents, but I'm currently registering the other heroes that weren't associated with the agency into the system."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, what is our tasks for today, sir?" Nectar asked.

"Oh, don't call me sir, your majesty! You're a princess!" Citron reasoned. Nectar crossed her arms. Citron continued, "But in all seriousness, I just need you girls to help me whenever I call you through your badges I'm about to give you."

Kenny froze and cried in excitement, "We get L.E.A.F badges?!"

Citron scoffed and said, "Yeah, duh! You work in the agency now. Here, there's one for both of you. I also gave one to Ursula in ahead of time, so don't worry about her."

The two sunflowers decided to stay in Citron's ship and wait for him to give them a task. It didn't take that long, for after a short while, Citron asked, "Hey, girls! Can you go get some heroes for me?"

Nectar tilted her head at the question and asked, "Heroes?" Citron nodded and continued, "Yeah. I need them to come get their badges. One is named Captain Combustible, and the other is named Nightcap."

Just like that, Kenny got excited.

"We get to meet heroes! Yay!", she cried.

"Let's go, Kenny. We gotta do our job," Nectar reminded.

Kenny began to say, "Okay! Wait, did we ever give Citron his pres-?" Nectar covered Kenny's mouth.

Citron poked his head over the balcony and asked, "My what?"

Nectar quickly uncovered Kenny's mouth and said, "Nothing, sir!" Citron pulled down his sunglasses and gave Nectar a look that said, "Why you lying?" Nectar and Kenny smiled innocently.

Citron rolled his eyes and pushed his sunglasses back into place, saying, "Whatever. Hurry back."

Nectar and Kenny cried in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Nectar and Kenny skipped through the portal and went to HQ. The heroes that weren't on a mission were supposed to be hanging out in the Maximum Lounge. Interns are allowed in there, since their main job is to assist the higher ranked agents, but despite hearing everything about 'the room with a gold door', the two young sunflowers had no idea where it was. So, they asked around until they were told that a shortcut to it was located in the back of Cafeteria.

The two traveled to the cafeteria, pushing through the crowds of people. Once there, they went through the back entrance and found the Maximum Lounge two doors down from it. Nectar and Kenny took a deep breath, and entered the lounge.

The lounge was huge. There were many extremely high ranked plants chilling out in it. There were seven vending machines, gaming systems, couches, bars, and a library behind the slightly transparent wall that split the library and the lounge. Captain Combustible, which the two remembered being a stump, was hanging out with his peashooter buddies that were on fire.

"I'll go speak with Captain Combustible. Be a darling and go retrieve Nightcap." Nectar said, parting ways with Kenny.

Kenny walked into the library. A large majority of the plants in it were toxic peas, shadow flowers, electro citrons and all the mushrooms Kenny could think of. Across the sitting area was Nightcap, sitting in an armchair reading a book Kenny knew all too well: The Plant Chronicles of Age Section 1.

Kenny approached him cautiously, until he looked past the book towards her. She jumped.

"There's no need to be afraid, if you're an Intern. I don't need anything," Nightcap said, going back to reading his book.

"Oh, um… C-Citron… s-sa..." Kenny stuttered.

Nightcap glanced at Kenny again and said, "Hm... My badge must be done. Tell him I'm coming. I'm busy at the moment."

Kenny nodded and turned, saying under her breath, "That's my excuse to read that book…" Nightcap looked back at her and asked"Hm? What that you?"

Kenny jumped and replied, "Nothing..." Nightcap looked at Kenny again.

"From the look on your face, you seem to be interested in my book," he the book down.

"I-I… I'm a big fan of them… I see that you're reading section 1?" Kenny said, nervous that she might say something out of turn.

"Yes. I just started part 20," Nightcap replied.

"For real? We skipped it, because it was becoming frustrating," Kenny replied, a little more confident.

"We?", Nightcap asked.

Kenny replied back, "I read it with my fake sister. She's in the other room." Nightcap looked interested now. Kenny didn't know whether or not that was good or bad.

"I'd like to meet her," he stated.

Kenny rubbed her leafy hand together nervously and answered, "O-okay…"

Nectar walked into the library and approached Nightcap confidently after Kenny had a small unrecognizable panic attack with her.

"Hello, Nightcap. My name is Nectar Nocturne VIII. I was told you wanted to meet me?" Nectar greeted.

"Yes. I heard of your kingdom before in a book older than the Plant Chronicles, and it spoke of a mega sunflower queen that could turn zombies into plants. Is that true?" Nightcap asked.

Nectar almost had a fit, but she held it back and replied, "Yes, what you speak is true. Now that you've reminded me, I can't help but worry for my mother's safety."

Nightcap assured, "There's no need. She lives with me."

Nectar was silent. Then she smiled at him and replied, "Can we meet at the base at 5:00?"

Nightcap glanced at her in confusion and asked, "Isn't that when agents start leaving?"

Nectar replied back, "That's even better."

Nightcap nodded and said, "Alright, your majesty."

Nectar left the library and dragged Kenny with her. Ursula poked her head out from the pouch. "Mastress Nectar Nocturne VII survived the war, too?!" the spider cried.

Nectar let Ursula climb onto her arm and said in tears, "Why wouldn't she, Ursula? She is a mega queen sunflower, the most mystical of them all. She is whom I received my golden petals and my power of Geometrix. Dearest mother, I apologize greatly for forgetting about someone as swell as you… My heart is broken from my insolence!"

Kenny hugged Nectar to cheer her up and assured, "Don't worry, Nectar. I'm sure she'll forgive you!"

Nectar started to cry, sobbing, "Why did I forget about her?! Why wasn't the location of my mother the first thing I could think about?! I remember when I was first born, I got out of my flower bed and made haste to her room. Regardless of how long I waited, I sat in her room until she arrived and hugged me tightly! Now, after all this time, I am reminded by a hero that my mother exists! Have I forgotten because I was living with you guys?"

Kenny barked back, irritated, "Nectar, everyone makes colossal mistakes they can't fix! The only thing you can do now is to go to see her again, not sit here and mope about how our family caused you to forget your real family! Would you rather be with them?!"

Nectar was silent as Kenny panted from yelling. Ursula stared at Kenny, and then at Nectar. Everyone was looking at them now.

"I… I'm sorry, Kenny… I didn't realize-" Nectar attempted to say. Kenny put her hand up to silence Nectar and stormed down the hall.

Nectar cried out to her, "Wait, Kenny!"

"So, you're going to see your mother?" Sunny said.

Nectar replied, "Yes. I am worried about her."

Sunny replied back in a slightly strict tone, "Well, be back by 8:00, okay? I believe you and Kenny have some making up to do?"

Nectar looked past Sunny, where Kenny was still fuming over the incident in the hallway. Nectar tried to smile at her, only to have Kenny turn her head away in response.

Nectar frowned and said after turning back to Sunny, "I will, Sunny."

Sunny patted Nectar's head and turned to the exit of the base after grabbing Kenny by her back stem and dragging her out of the base. Nectar sighed and took Ursula out of her pouch.

"Kenny should know that you didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Ursula said.

"I understand that… But if it hurt her that bad… I can't bear see her like this. She's like a sister I've never had-"

Suddenly, Nightcap dropped from one of the two trees in the base. Nectar jumped in fear, then realized that it was just the mushroom hero and sighed.

"I saw everything in the hallway. You didn't need to go that far," he said.

Nectar looked down and said, "I know I didn't, Nightcap. Please don't remind me."

Nightcap patted her head and replied, "Apologizes. Now, stay still as much as you can."

Nightcap stood in front of Nectar and threw down a mushroom, causing a giant ring of smoke to swirl around the two, until the smoke cleared. Nectar then realized that they were in a fusuma, a type of door/wall room in a japanese house.

"She's in that room. She's probably asleep, but I highly doubt it." Nightcap explained, walking off into another room.

Nectar looked at the door Nightcap pointed to, and saw that something was glowing through the two sliding doors that lead into that room. Nectar slowly opened them.

A sunflower queen with glowing gold petals, gold encasings and a crown was sitting in the other room, waiting. Then she looked at Nectar, with a glare. Nectar knew that her mother can see everything, so it's not a surprise that her mother was glaring at her for the hallway incident.

The two stared at each other, until her mother said, "You dare say something so ungrateful to your fake sister."

"I… I didn't realize I said it, mother…" Nectar said, feeling as if she were about to cry again.

The queen sunflower crossed her arms and said, "Realizing what you say and saying it are two different things, VIII. I will expect you to properly apologize to her."

Nectar answered back, "I will, mother… I'm not sure if she will forgive me..."

"From what you said, it will be no surprise. But you are to be patient with her. You must always be patient with someone of peasantry. I taught you this," the queen sunflower said.

Nectar looked down. "I know, mother…"

The queen sunflower continued, "Then you are to be patient with her. This era is different. Regardless of your royalty, no one around here will give you the full respect you deserve. You're not with Chelltos anymore."

Nectar looked down and started sobbing. Chelltos was her butler's great, great grandson, and was Nectar's gentleman soldier, a bodyguard that stayed with the princess at all times. Chelltos was bitten, so he was turned into a zombie, which left his great great grandfather as the last human. Nectar and Chelltos' relationship was far beyond their roles, and they played together everyday of their peaceful lives in Floria.

Chelltos was such a gentleman to Nectar, and he usually would let her go on and on about how she did something wrong, and say nothing regardless of what she might say. Then he'd calm her down and talk to her about what she shouldn't have said. If only there was someone like Chelltos…

"Now, it's almost 8:00. I will teleport you home. You are to apologize every time she is to glare at you, understand?" The queen sunflower instructed.

Nectar nodded and said, "I understand."

The queen sunflower smiled at her daughter and replied, "Good. Farewell!"

This time, a swirl of light surrounded Nectar and dispatched after a split second, leaving her in the living room of Sunny's house. Sunny came into the living room and jumped in fear, resulting in some Sun to drop from her petals, then sighed in relief after observing Nectar.

"You scared the daylights out of me…" she huffed.

"I see." Nectar said. Sunny giggled. Nectar giggled with her.

Kenny was sitting on the couch, staring at Nectar with a harsh glare.

"Kenny…" Sunny said after noticing Kenny's behavior.

Nectar turned to Kenny and bowed, saying, "I am greatly sorry for what I said in the hallway. I really wish we can make up. You're like a fake sister to me..."

Kenny bowed her head and scoffed, "Are we fake sisters?" Nectar's heart almost shattered.

"KENNY, GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!", Sunny shouted at the top of her lungs, startling Nectar and Ursula. Kenny jumped and rushed up the stairs.

"That rude sunflower! How dare she reject her own fake sibling I brought into this house? I swear, one of these days, that attitude will make her realize her mistakes in life!" Sunny cried out of rage.

Nectar fell to her stem in tears. Sunny got onto her stem and patted Nectar's head while Ursula started weaving some tissues out of her webs for Nectar.

"Calm down, Nectar. She's just being stubborn. She knows that you didn't mean what you said, and I know she knows," Sunny assured. Nectar wiped her tears with Ursula's tissues and nodded.

"Now come eat. I don't want you to starve. I was told by Citron that you didn't even eat today!" Sunny exclaimed, dragging Nectar into the kitchen.

After eating dinner, Sunny pulled out the couch and let Nectar sleep there instead of in the bed she shared with Kenny, since Sunny didn't want to hear Kenny say something rude to Nectar again.

Nectar couldn't sleep due to Kenny's everlasting words chanting in her mind, "Are we fake sisters?" The question lingered into the fabrics of Nectar's mind, torturing her thoughts. Was she welcome here by the one person she's been friends with ever since she came to Suburbia? Did Kenny seriously disown Nectar over a mistake?


End file.
